Konoha High: An Autumn Beginning
by Blooming Moon
Summary: STATUS: ON HOLD FOR A WHILE/BEING REWRITTEN! FIRST TWO CHAPTERS UP!
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**Author's Note: This is my first story so please review!! Arigatou!! To see their uniform clothes then look at my profile!! This story was rewritten!!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

'**Inner Thoughts'**

**-**

**-**

* * *

"Tenten get back here!!" Sakura yelled. "You aren't going to get away with this!" She was soaking wet and shivering. Looking around she sighed in defeat because she couldn't find her. Sakura went to refill her water gun by Ino. Since it was the last day of summer the girl's decided to have a sleepover the night before and now they were having a water gun fight.

"Wow I can't believe it's the last day of summer! It all went by so fast!" she sighed and glanced at Ino. Ino stood up and went to go look for Tenten and Hinata. "Yah it has gone by fast but we still have the school year and there are going to be guys." she said dreamily. Out of nowhere Tenten and Hinata came out from a bush and started squirting Sakura and Ino, which the girl reacted and started squirting them with their own water guns. After minutes of playing they stopped and sat on the grass to rest.

"Who's hungry?" Hinata asked, breaking the silence. All three raised their hands and said "Me!"

"Yah, I'm hungry too!" she said, stomach growling slightly. Sakura stood up and said "Let's go to eat somewhere then!" The rest of the girls also stood up and they were walking to Hinata's limo till Tenten stopped them.

"Guys we should change first!" Looking at their clothes they all nodded and changed. They came back ten minutes later and climbed into the limo.

"So where do you guys want to eat?" Hinata asked.

Choruses of "Don't know" or "Don't care" or "I don't know" were heard.

"Oh I know! Let's go to the kawaii little diner that my cousin goes to all the time with his friends!" Hinata exclaimed. They agreed to go and Hinata told her driver to drive them to the diner. They got out of Hinata's limo and walked inside.

"How many?" A waitress asked.

"Four" Hinata replied politely. A waitress came over and gave each of them water. Then she took their order. They ordered and started chatting about tomorrow. Hinata spotted a back booth there were four guys; one had spiky blond hair, another had blue and blackish colored hair, another had dark blackish brownish hair that was tied into a ponytail and the last one kind of looked like Neji, her cousin. Their order came shortly after and they continued to chat while eating their food. Hinata just shook it off.

Sipping her drink, Sakura twirled the straw and mixed her drink. "I can't believe that we still have uniforms!!"

"I know yah!" Ino said with a pout.

"We never had a free dress day……ever!" Tenten said throwing her hands in the air.

After talking a bite out of her burger Hinata spoke. "We also had to wear uniforms since kindergarten do you realize that??"

"Yah" the three girls chorused.

Sakura spoke. "That's so unfair!! We should do something about that!"

"We defiantly should!" Ino said, lightly pounding her fist on the table.

They chatted and ate their food till it was mostly all gone, spilt the bill and climb into Hinata's limo.

"Here's your burger and fries that you wanted!" she said giving the order to her limo driver.

"Thanks Hinata!" he said.

"I am soooo excited about tomorrow!! Who's with me?!" Ino exclaimed.

"We are!!" they chorused.

Hinata dropped the girls off at their homes and he limo driver brought her home. After getting ready to go to bed, Sakura climbed into her bed and thought about tomorrow. 'It's going to be a great day' she thought as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**-**

**-**

**A/N: This is my first story so please review!! Yes I rewrote the story if you didn't know so reviews are welcome!! Arigatou!! **


	2. First Day

**Chapter 2: First Day**

**Author's Note: Hey Peoplez! Enjoy this chapter!! Reviews are welcome!!**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

'**Inner Thoughts'**

**-**

**- **

* * *

RING!! RING!! RING!! RING!! RING!! RING!!

"Sakura wake up!! You're going to be late for school!!"

Sakura groaned and rolled over. The sunlight outside was hurting her eyes so she pulled the blanket that was wrapped around her over her head and closed her eyes again.

'I can't believe it's the first day!!' she thought

'OH SHIT!!' she thought, sitting up fast and scrambled to her bathroom to get ready for school. She had a school uniform and it consisted of a dark green jacket with silver buttons and white cuffs at the end of the sleeve, a light green ribbon on the chest with a little hood-like piece attached, and a skirt that went up to mid thigh, black dress shoes and a puffy hat that was also green with a white bow. She also wore white leggings to go with the shoes and long earrings that almost reached her shoulder and it had small flowers at the bottom. (A/N: Look on my profile for the uniform!! )

Grabbing her bag in one hand and a piece of toast with butter in the other, she pecked her mom on the cheek before closing the door behind her. Sakura climbed down the stairs and saw Ino, which lived close to her, a few meters ahead and she jogged slightly to catch up with her. The chatted about their summers and their new grade when a limo slowly passed them and stopped right by the sidewalk. The window was rolled down and an indigo-haired girl with white, pearly eyes poked her head out of it. "Hey guys! Do you want a ride?" Another head poked was poked out of the same window and she had chocolate colored eyes with coffee brown hair in two buns gestured to the limo and said "Come on! We're going to be late!" Shrugging the two got in and greeted their friends. Ino opened her mouth to speak but Sakura beat her to it.

"Hey guys! How was your summer??" Sakura asked.

"Hey forehead I was going to say that!!" Ino fumed and grumbled.

"Um, it's okay Ino! Our summer was fine!" Hinata said.

"Well what about you two?" Tenten asked.

"It was totally awesome!" they exclaimed.

After chatting for a while, they reached Konoha High School and Hinata said bye to her driver. Pumping her fists in the air, Tenten shouted "YES!! Alright!! Were sophomore's baby!! We are no longer the lowest class!!" Seeing her friend's enthusiastic smile, Hinata couldn't help but laugh slightly. "But Tenten, we are still kind of low in the food chain." Pointing a finger at the three, Ino exclaimed "This year that's all going to change!! You know why?? They have finally let guys come to the school!" "Um, Ino--" Sakura got interrupted. "I really hope that they are cute!! I so totally want to meet someone!!" She sighed dreamily.

It was true. Konoha High School was an all girl's private school till this year. Now that they are letting guys attend she couldn't help but fantasize about her make-believe boyfriend. Walking up to the office they picked up their schedules and headed off to their next class, homeroom.

"Isn't that like the billionth time you said that?" Pausing she shook her head to get rid of thoughts and then she continued. "Look, Ino. No matter how cute, or funny, or smart they guy is……" Pausing and turning around to face the group, Sakura continued. "I won't fall for him………" Turning around she trailed off and froze. Before her was the hottest guy that she had ever saw.

"Saki? Ino asked and waved a hand in front of her face.

The guy had obsidian eyes and onyx hair with an emotionless face plastered on him. He had his uniform on but his version made the lame and dorky uniform look cool and awesome to wear. He had the white long sleeve oxford with the Konoha High Symbol embedded on the breast pocket and the shirt was suppose to be tucked in but he left it out making it look cooler. He had his dark green tie on but it was loose and it revealed three buttons that were undone at the top. The rest of his uniform looked like the regular uniform and he looked very handsome despite the emotionless mask on his face. Turning back around, Sakura saw her friends smirking.

"Looks like Saki has a crush!" Tenten teased, hugging her jokingly. Sakura blushed at this and shook Tenten off. The guy swiftly passed them but harshly bumped into Sakura, resulting that she stumbled back and fell to the ground. Without even looking back he kept on walking which mad her mad.

'No matter how cute he is, that's still mean!!' She thought

**'MAKE HIM PAY!!'** her inner thought.

Sakura stood up and shouted at the guy. "You should at least apologize jerk!!" She yelled waving her fist in front of her. He turned back and muttered "Hn……" and he continued walking. Sakura was about to storm off and punch the guy in the head but he friends stopped her.

"Sakura it's the first day so we have to behave!!" Ino said.

"Unless you want to get suspended for fighting!" Hinata added.

"What are you my mother?" Sakura asked.

"Never mind guys! What about our lockers??" Tenten asked. Looking at the paper Ino said "Let's go find them now! What number do you guys have? I have 206."

"207." Tenten replied.

"204!" Sakura exclaimed.

"205…Ino……" Hinata said shyly.

"YAY!! We have our lockers all together!!" Ino exclaimed jumping in the air.

"Come on then let's go!" Sakura pulled them toward their lockers and each of them put a bunch of stuff inside to customize their new lockers. Here's how each of their lockers looked like. (A/N: It's boring trust me so you can skip it...)

Sakura: It was a full size locker that was painted dark green. On the inside of the locker door, there was a circle-shaped mirror that said "Sakura" on the top of it, and below it there was a dry erase calendar on it. Also on the locker door was a picture of the group at a party, she also had the most amount of books in her locker.

Hinata: Full size locker that was also dark green, on the inside of the door there was a diamond-shaped mirror that had her name on the bottom of it. Below that were a mini bulletin board and a different group picture of them. Along with that she had school books too.

Ino: Full size locker that was dark green, on the inside of the door there was a star-shaped mirror that said her name on the right side of it. Below that there were many pictures of different boy bands and a couple of pictures of her and her friends. She had the least amount of school books in her locker.

Tenten: Full size locker that was also dark green, on the inside of the door there was a square-shaped mirror that also had her name on the left side of it. Her mirror was the smallest of the four. Below that were a single picture of her and her friends and she also had school books in there too.

They chatted by their lockers, well Sakura was leaning on the locker next to hers, Ino was leaning on Sakura's locker and Tenten and Hinata were by them. Then someone had interrupted their conversation.

"Excuse me your blocking my locker." He said in a bored tone.

Sakura spun around only to be faced to face with the guy that bumped into her a moment ago. "Y-you jerk!" she shouted and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"That's great, now can you move out of the way?" he asked plainly.

"TEME!!" A voice shouted behind them and they turned to see who it was. The guy had blond hair and cerulean eyes. He also had the same uniform as the guy with obsidian eyes but his the tie part was correct although he didn't tuck his shirt in like most of the new guys. He waved over to the guy that he called "Teme" and ran toward them. It was all going great till he tripped over and fell. Hinata immediately rushed over to his side and helped him up.

"Daijobu?" she asked.

"Yah, I'm fine." He replied. Looking up at the person the guy blushed slightly. Hinata also blushed at their closeness.

"Hi, I'm Naruto!" he introduced himself then Sasuke. "Also the teme is Sasuke." Two more guys came up to them and started talking to Naruto.

"Naruto you ditched us!" the guy exclaimed. He had pearly white eyes and long brown hair.

"Nee-chan……" Hinata said quietly.

"Ehh!! You know Neji??" Naruto looked at both of them and compared. They both had pearly white eyes but other then that they looked different.

"So that's your cousin Hinata?" Tenten asked and blushed slightly. 'He's cute.' She shook her thought off and Naruto continued with the rest of the introduction.

"Ok, anyway……the guy with the long girly hair is Neji." Naruto earned a glare from Neji but he continued. "Last but not least the guy with the pineapple shaped hair is Shikamaru."

"He is also the lazy genius of the school!" Sasuke added.

"Ok, I'm Ino." Pointing to the other three she said "That's Sakura, Tenten and Hinata!"

RIIIINNNGG!! The bell was sounded and you could see many kids scrambling to get to their classrooms.

"So what class do you guys have next?" Shikamaru asked.

The four chorused "Science."

"Good, cuz we have him too!" Neji sighed.

"Lead the way!" Naruto exclaimed.

They got to the classroom and sat down in the eight empty seats in the last row.

"Where's the teacher?" Shikamaru asked.

Hinata turned to him. "Oh Kakashi-sensei is always late"

"Well that's good for me because I'm always late!" Naruto said, folding his hands behind his head and grinning widely.

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke said looking annoyed.

"Teme!"

"Stop calling me Teme Dobe!"

"Well then, Stop calling me Dobe Teme!"

"Just shut up!"

"NO YOU SHUT UP!!"

Clearly from their argument Sakura was getting annoyed. "WHY DON'T YOU BOTH SHUT YOUR MOUTH BEFORE I'LL SHUT IT FOR YOU!!" She slammed her fists on the table and the table shook. It looked like it was almost going to give in. Luckily Kakashi walked in and calmed his students down.

"Sorry I'm late! I got lost on the road of life."

"LIAR!!" Naruto stood up but he immediately sat down when Sakura glared at him.

"Today is the first day yay!" Kakashi said looking bored. "Now I want all of you write a paragraph about yourself and what you want to learn or do in science this year."

The class started writing on their papers and before you know it the bell rang. A throng of students rushed out and the group went to their next class which was English with Kurenai-sensei.

**

* * *

**

-

-

A/N: Hi! Err…Sorry it's not really an ending but yah….I'm still currently writing the story over again but I will keep some parts from the other fic. Reviews are welcome!!


	3. Currently Rewriting

********

Chapter 3: The SUUPPEERRR Boring Classes

**Authors Note: I hope this chapter is long enough for you Yoriko-Aya!! If you guys have any thing that can contribute to my story please go ahead and tell me!! Thanx!**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

'**Inner Thoughts'**

**-**

**-**

* * *

The group hurried to their homeroom and looked around the classroom. The teacher was no where to be found.

'Good, we're not late.' Sakura thought.

"Guys let's go sit over there!" Ino exclaimed as she pulled the group toward the last row.

The tardy bell rang and everyone sat down in their seats, but the teacher was still no where to be found. Fifteen minutes later everyone (well almost everyone) in the classroom was still waiting patiently for their late teacher. Finally after thirty minutes of waiting, the teacher walked through the door and made up an excuse to why he was late.

"Yo! Gomen, Gomen. I got lost on the road of life."

"LIAR!!" Naruto shouted.

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke said.

"YOU Shut up Teme!" yelled Naruto

"Dobe."

"Teme!!"

"Dobe."

"TEME!!"

"You shut up your such a Dobe!"

"TEME!!"

The teacher sighed slightly and tried calmed down his students.

"Ok now, this is a brand new year so lets start the introductions. Say your name, your dream and your hobbies. Then you can ask questions to the person that is sharing. Ok, you start."He said as he pointed to a student.

"Matte, sensei, you have to introduce yourself first." A girl said coming from the back of the classroom.

"Hm, fine. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I don't really have a dream…I also don't have any hobbies either. Next person!"

People said their name, their dream, and their hobbies. Finally it was the last rows turn. Ino started first.

"My name is Yamanaka Ino. My dream is to one day own my parents flower shop and spread the flowers beauty around Konoha. My hobbies are shopping, shopping, and well…SHOPPING!!"

"My name is Haruno Sakura. Hajimemashite! My dream is to become a famous doctor and help people around the world. My hobbies are to read, to write, go ice skating, to go shopping, um…and hanging out with my friends. Do you have any questions for me?"

All of the guys were practically drooling from her beauty and her beautiful smile. They stood up and started crowding around her asking her many questions. The teacher had to yell at them to sit down.

"Now please raise your hand and Sakura will call on you." He said.

A bunch of guys raised their hand and Sakura had a hard time picking one.

"Um, you." She said as she pointed to a guy.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" the guy asked Sakura.

"Um, no."

She called on another guy hoping that he wouldn't ask her a too personal question.

"Sakura-san, will you please go out with me?"

"Sorry, but no" she said.

"Ok, one more question for Sakura" Kakashi said.

"What school did you attend before this?"

"Suna Boarding School"

The whole class looked at her in amazement. You could here people commenting about her old school.

"EHH?? Isn't Suna Boarding School for the rich and talented??" a guy said.

"Wow Sakura-san must have been really smart!" a girl said.

"I wonder if she is smarter than that Nara guy?"

Kakashi looked up from his book that he was reading and told the class to calm down and told them to ask them questions on their own time. Also he said to let the next person go.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu, my name is Hyuuga Hinata. My dream is to be a good heir to the Hyuuga name. My hobbies are to read, go shopping, and to hang out with my friends."

"My name is Shirokizawa Tenten. My dream is to own my parents weapons store. My hobbies are to play basketball, joke around with my friends and occasionally go shopping."

"MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NAURTO. My dream is to be the Hokage of this village. My hobbies are to eat ramen, collect ramen, talk about ramen, and anything else that is about ramen"

"Hn, I'm Uchiha Sasuke, Yoroshiku onegaishimasu. My dream is to beat my brother in something. My hobbies are for me to know and you to find out."

"Hey, I'm Nara Shikamaru. My dream is….well I don't really have one. My hobbies are to play shogi and to take naps."

"My name is Hyuuga Neji. Yes I am related to Hinata-sama. My dream is to make my parents proud. My hobbies are basketball, and playing any other sports."

A few more people went and the bell rang for their next class. Once outside they compared their schedules. Luckily they all had the next class together. They arrived at their next class and sat in the remaining available seats. The tardy bell rang and the teacher walked to the front of the classroom.

"Please sit down and say something when I call your name"

A few people was called.

"Haruno Sakura"

"Here"

"Hyuuga Hinata"

"Uh, Hai!"

"Hyuuga Neji"

"Here.."

A few more people.

"Nara Shikamaru"

"Huh? Oh, here"

More people.

"Shirokizawa Tenten"

"Here"

More people.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Hn"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"SOMETHING!!" he said as everyone sweat dropped anime style.

Even more people.

"Yamanaka Ino."

"Here"

"Ok, everyone's here. My name is Yuuhi Kurenai, and as you know I am your English teacher."She said.

"YOU ARE?! SINCE WHEN??" Naruto asked as everyone sweat dropped anime style and started throwing phone books at him that came out of nowhere.

"Class, please settle down and turn to page 4 in your books please." Kurenai said.

"Hn dobe, they should have thrown dictionaries at you and there would be a chance that you would get smarter." Sasuke said while smirking.

"Shut up Teme before Kurenai-sensei gets mad. She looks scary when she's mad." Naruto said.

"Wow, dope you actually doing something smart for once!" Sasuke said sarcastically

"Hey, thanks!! HEY WAIT A MINUTE!! You tricked me!!"

Sasuke just smirked.

"Ok class were running out of time so for homework do pages 4-10 and bring a book that is at least 250 pages for a book project, ok see you tomorrow!"

The class gather their things and stood up to leave.

"So guys, what class do you have next?" Tenten asked.

"I have History" Sakura replied.

"I have History with Sakura-san" Hinata said.

"You guys suck!! I have Math next!!" Ino whined

"I have Math with you Ino" Tenten said.

"Well you guys aren't alone, we also have Math next" Shikamaru said and he pointed to Neji.

"Sasuke, what class do you have next?" Sakura asked.

"History." He simply replied.

"What about you Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked while blushing

"History with Sakura-chan, Teme, and you!"

"Ok, guys see you in P.E." Tenten said.

They all walked in their next destination. Which for Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Hinata was History. As for Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Ino they had Math next.

-In History-

The group took a seat down in the middle of the room, not in the front where you would be called _Teacher's Pet _and not in the back where you would be know as _troublemakers_. The bell tardy bell rang and the class sat down and the teacher came in.

"Hello my name is Mitarashi Anko, but you call me Anko-sensei. Now do this worksheet, it is a scavenger hunt which you would have to answer the questions from the book in front of you. Now absolutely NO TALKING!!"

The class immediately started their work not wanted to face the wrath of the teacher. People started finishing up so the teacher said they could do something quietly or talk quietly.

-With Sasuke and Sakura-

"Hey Sasuke" Sakura said.

"Huh?"

"Do you get the English homework??"

"Yah...why??"he asked looking bored.

"Um..."she said seaching for the right words to say. "Nevermind" she said flustered.

-With Naruto and Hinata-

"Hinata so what is number 18?" Naruto asked.

"Uh, look on page 270 it says the answer there."

'_Wow, I'm not shuttering around him. It's like I've know him for so long but we just met. For some reason I feel confident around him. Do I like him?'_she thought with a blush spreading across her face.

'_Look at teme! Is he actually talking to Sakura-chan! He never talks to any girls. I wonder if he likes her? Hm...' _Naruto thought not know that Hinata was watching him.

* * *

-In Math-

"Ok students sit down. My name is Sarutobi Asuma. Nice to meet you. Ok, if there are no questions lets get started. I'm passing out a piece of paper and I want you to write your name, date, and period and tell me in at least a paragraph what you want to learn this year. Then if your done turn to page 25 and start working on this page."

-With Neji and Tenten-

"Hey Neji, did you finish your paragraph yet?" Tenten asked.

"Yah."

"Do you get the problems?" she asked.

"Yup"

"Can you help me?"

"Sure"he said in a bored tone.

-With Shikamaru and Ino-

"Shika, can you help me with page 25?" Ino asked.

"Sure, what do you need help on?"

"Problem 24."

"Ok, first you do this. Then you divide these two numbers and add these numbers. Then you get your answer." He explained

"Oh!! I get it now! Thanks Shika!" Ino exclaimed.

The bell rang and they headed toward their next class which was gym. Ino and Tenten got to the locker room before Sakura and Hinata and reserved the lockers in the middle of the room. Not to close to the showers and not to close to the door. They opened four of the lockers signaling that they were taken. A few people walked in and finally Sakura and Hinata walked in.

"Hey guys!" Sakura and Hinata exclaimed.

"Hey. Now hurry up and change!!" Ino said.

They all changed into their P.E. uniforms which consists of a white t-shirt that had green sleeves that went up to a little before their mid arm. The Konoha High School symbol was embedded in the chest and in the back, printed in bold green letters said _Konoha High School P.E. _Their bottoms was a dark green shorts that went up to mid thigh. They saw the guys and walked toward them. The guys had the same uniform except that the sleeves were a bit longer and their pants were longer too. The teacher ran in and greeted his students.

"Hello my youthful students! My name is Might Guy. Now to warm up, I want all of you youthful students to all run around the gym four times and spread all of your youthfulness around this youthful gym!!"

They all started running with Sasuke and Sakura in the front of everyone.

"So you run?"Sasuke asked.

"Yah, I want to stay in shape" Sakura replied.

"What clubs are you going to sign up for?"

"I'm not sure yet. What about you?"

"I have to see the clubs before I can decide."

When they all finished running, they sat down on the bleachers and Guy explained what game they were going to play.

"Ok, now we are going to play volleyball so pair up."

"Sasuke, do you want to be my partner?" Sakura asked.

"Sure..." he said.

Sasuke and Sakura were up against Ami and one of her friends Kimi.

"Sasuke-kun you would let me win right? Instead of that thing next to you!" Ami said rudely.

"NEVER TOAD!! SASUKE AND SAKURA WILL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU AND THEN YOU WOULD BE RUNNING HOME AND CRYING TO THAT BITCH YOU CALL YOUR MOTHER!!" Ino yelled from the stands.

Ami ignored Ino because they had started the game. Sasuke threw the ball in the air and Sakura jumped up and spiked it hard. Ami and Kimi were amazed at Sakura's spike and she just glared at her.

"YAH!! BEAT THEM UP SAKURA!! GIRL POWER!!" Ino yelled from the stands.

_"There is more of that where it came from."_ Sakura said.

Sasuke just smirked. The ball went back and forth till the teacher told them that their match was long enough and said that the game was over.

"Ok the youthful winner is Sasuke and Sakura's youthful team!! They won by six youthful points!! Now class is over so change and you may go!!"

Naruto and Ino ran over to Sasuke and Sakura to congratulate them.

"Great game guys!! You totally kicked the toad's ass!!" Ino said.

"Yah!! You two make a great team!" Naruto added.

"Great job Sasuke!! Naruto was right we did make a great team. High-five!!" she said as she smiled and lifted her hand to give him a high-five.

Sasuke returned the high-five that Sakura gave and smirked. If you looked closely that smirk looks more of a small smile. Naruto noticed this and grinned widely but said nothing. The all changed and went outside of the gym.

"Come on guys!! Let's go to lunch, I'm starved." Tenten said as the rest of the group followed behind her.

**A/N: Hey guys!! Thank you for your reviews! But we need more!! I accidently deleated chapter 1 and then I had to submit them both again. Sigh I hope that I can get those number of hits back. I think I can, eventually.I don't know about Tenten's last name cuz I made it up...O.O". This had SasuSaku mostly in it, but in the next few chapters there will be all of the couples, and _possibly_ some drama. Anyway...Please Review! Arigatou!!**


	4. Rewriting

**Chapter 4: Girl fight!!**

**Author's Note: Sorry, I couldn't update this sooner, I had testing and TONS of homework and projects... Well anyway…here's chapter 4. Enjoy!! Please Review!! Arigatou!!**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

'**Inner Thoughts'**

**-**

**-**

* * *

The gang walked to the lunch room and stood in the line to get their lunch. They quickly got their trays and got there food they questioned each other on where to eat. They decided to eat outside by the Sakura trees. The gang walked outside while Sasuke and Sakura slowly walked behind them and then encountered Ami.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!"

"Go Away!"he said and started glaring at her.

Ami looked at Sasuke and then focused her attention on Sakura.

"Hi I don't believe we've met. My name is Watanabi Ami, Hajimemashite!" she said putting on a fake smile and stuck her hand out for Sakura to shake it.

"Hello Ami, I'm Haruno Sakura." She said while sticking her hand out and shook Ami's hand.

Ami glared at her and with her other hand slammed Sakura's lunch tray to the ground. She tried to look as innocent as possible and apologized sarcastically.

"Whoops, sorry. That was a total accident." She turned to Sasuke and gave him a flirtatious smile and walked off. "Bye Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke just glared at her till she was out of sight and bent down to help Sakura picked up her spilled lunch. After picking up the lunch that had dropped to the ground she threw it away at a nearby trash can. Then they slowly walked to the lunch table that their friends were sitting at and quietly sat down. There was a silence between them while the lunch table was filled with noise until Sasuke broke it.

"You know that she did it on purpose right?"

"Yah I know."

He looked at his lunch and offered her his lunch.

"Here you can have my lunch."

"No, you should keep it, you need something to eat."

"No I insist you have it."

"Well I decline."

"JUST TAKE THE FRICKIN LUNCH!!" he shouted. By this time everyone at the lunch table was staring at them. Ino had stopped yelling at Shikamaru for being lazy, Shikamaru was sleeping but had now woken up due to Sasuke and Sakura's bickering, Naruto had an UFO (**U**nidentified **F**ood **O**bject) handing out of his mouth that was wide open, Neji and Tenten had stopped talking about wepons, and Hinata just sat there looking flustered and confused.

"IT'S YOUR LUNCH SO YOU SHOULD KEEP IT!!"

"BUT YOU DON'T HAVE LUNCH SO YOU SHOULD EAT IT!"

"Why don't we half it. We both can eat and no one feels guilty."

"Sure." He said as he started to rip half of his sandwich and gave it to Sakura who gladly accepted it.

"Guys, I'm lost. What had happened?" Naruto said

"Hn, Ami knocked down her lunch on purpose so I'm giving her half of my lunch."

"THAT TOAD!! SHE'LL PAY FOR THAT!! WE'LL HAVE REVENGE!!" Ino yelled.

"INO!! Stop yelling, onegai? Some people are staring." Hinata said looking around the cafeteria.

"Oh sorry again Hinata."

"It's ok. Just promise me no one will get hurt." She said as Ino turned to Hinata and put her arm on her shoulder.

"I can't make that promise." She replied.

"And oddly, I'm ok with that."

"ALRIGHT!! Operation: Destroy Ami is a go!! Let's meet up at o2,000,000,000!!" Ino exclaimed.

"Hn Ino, I don't think that there is an o2,000,000,000." Neji said while sweat dropping anime style.

"Oh, well than. Someone better fix that!!" she said moving her head back and forth looking at everyone in the group. "Ok, well than, let's just meet up at the mall after school. Who's driving??" she asked as she looked at everyone again. They decided that Sakura would go with Sasuke, Hinata with Naruto, Neji and Tenten, and Ino and Shikamaru. The gang started chatting away till the bell rang and they had to go to their next class. Finally they reached science class where they took the remaining seats in the back of the classroom. Their teacher, Kakashi-sensei gave them a project which they had to get into groups of eight.

"Class you have your groups and I want your group to come up with a main project and divide it into four projects total, but they all have to tie in with the main idea. So lets say you are doing the human body as your main idea. Then you have to come up with four projects total that ties in with something to do with the human body. The project can be any kind of science except you can't blow up something as your project." Some awws were heard from the class but he continued anyway. "Ok, now in class I want you to brainstorm and think of an idea and tell me it before you leave class today. Now don't bother me unless you have your idea."

The groups started on their projects and then they started brainstorming ideas. "So guys all of us are in a group and we have to think of an idea, any one have one?"Tenten said.

"How about plants as our main idea?" Shikamaru suggested. The soon decided that they were going to do plants as their main idea and the four side projects were _Can household compounds (e.g. tea) be used to promote good health in plants?, The different affects of different colored lights on plants, Different music that promotes plant growth, and different colors of water affecting plants. _They looked at the list and agreed and paired up (same people again).

"Wait, guys can I have your ketai number so we can stay in touch for the project?" Sakura asked. They looked at one another, nodded and took out a sheet of paper and started scribbling their ketai numbers and passing it on to one another. Pretty soon they each had all of their numbers. Neji stood up and told Kakashi their topic and project, which he agreed upon. The bell rang and they all departed to their next class and the afternoon went by quickly till they had to sign up for their club activity. They got to the cafeteria and started deciding which club they were going to sign up for.

"Shika, let's go sign up for the Technology club!! I hear that it is cool and you don't get that much homework." Ino said as she dragged Shikamaru toward the Technology club sign up table. Tenten and Neji signed up for the Outdoor Recreation Club. While Naruto and Hinata were choosing a club to sign up for.

"Hey Hinata-chan, what are you going to sign up for?" Naruto asked.

"I think I'll go to the cooking club."

"Cool, then let's go sign up!" he said and pulled her to the cooking club sign up table.

Meanwhile Sasuke and Sakura were walking around the cafeteria looking for a club that they might be interested in. They both seemed lost in their thoughts.

'What am I going to sign up for??' she pondered while she suddenly engaged in a battle between her thoughts and her inner.

'**I don't know. Why don't you sign up for something that the hottie Sasuke is in?'**

'But I don't know what he is signing up for.'

'**The go ask him duh!!'**

'Right, but I don't want him to think that I am a fan girl and that might ruin our friendship.'

'**Just go ask him!'**

'No'

'**Yes'**

'No!'

'**YES you will!!'**

'Fine.' She thought as she gave up on defeat while her inner was cheering. Meanwhile Sasuke had the same problem with is inner (that I made up).

'What am I going to sign up for?'

'**Sign up for something that Sakura is going to so you can spend more time with her. You know you want to.'**

'Yah I know, but I don't know if she likes me or not, surprisingly she is hard to tell.'

'**Dude then ask her! Jeez.'**

'No! I just don't want to get rejected.'

'**OMG! The great Uchiha Sasuke is afraid??' **

'NO I AM NOT! She just doesn't seem like other girls. They usually just come to me and try to get a date with me.'

'**Just ask her what club she is going to sign up for.' **

'Fine.' He thought.

They both turned to each other at the same time.

"Sasuke/Sakura what club are you going to sign up for??" they asked in unison. Both had a confused look on their face till they snapped out of their trance.

"I was thinking of signing up for the Photography club, you?" he asked.

"I was too! I was also going to sign up for the Yearbook Committee too."She exclaimed.

They all signed up for a club, excluding the girls which all so happen to sign up for the Yearbook committee too. The rest of the school day went by and after school they met up at the front gates.

"Hey guys. Where is Neji and Tenten?" Hinata asked and looked around at everyone. Naruto was currently being yelled at by Ino, Shikamaru was leaning against the gate and was taking a nap, Sakura was talking to Sasuke and Neji and Tenten were no where to be found. "GUYS!!" a voice shouted. Neji and Tenten came running up to them apologizing that they were late. "Sorry I had to go ask a teacher about the homework and Neji just came with me." Tenten explained. "Well than, we wasted enough time already so lets go!" Naruto exclaimed.

The group arrived at the mall and automatically went to the food court. The each ordered something small to eat, except for Naruto who ordered a whole meal. The started talking about their plan and their science projects. A cell phone went off. "Moshi Moshi?" Hinata said. She soon ended the call and said that she had to go. "Neji and I have to go guys. I'll see you tomorrow!" she said as she dragged Neji out of the mall. "Bye Hinata!"Sakura and Ino said. They went back to chatting, as they I meant Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Naruto. Sasuke and Shikamaru were barely paying attention. A dark figure approached them and spoke in a dark and mysteries tone.

"Well, well. Look who we have here."The voice said.

* * *

**A/N: Hello Everyone!! Again short chapter, I think... I made some grammaical errors so sorry if you have no clue what a word says...BUT I went back and corrected them even though some of you people already read the chapter with the errors...again sorry. Anyway...thanks for the reviews and to all of you that are reading my story, even though personally think it sucks. Sorry that Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten and Hinata are hardly saying anything. Remind me to make note of that. I wonder why there is a HUGE gap between chapter 1 and 3. How come no one likes chapter 2?? O.O Be sure to review and thank you!!**

**Japanese Dictionary:**

**Ketai: Cell phone**


	5. Won't Make An Sense

**Chapter 5: Unexpected**

**Author's Note: I don't know what to say now but please review thanx! Oh yah I remember there will be drama in this story as you can see I have made a ton of changes…Please review and thanx for everyone that contributed!**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

'**Inner Thoughts'**

**-**

**-**

* * *

The group turned around and heard a growl, apparently it came from Sasuke.

"What do you want Itachi?"

"What, I can't hang out at the mall with my friends??" he asked innocently.

"Who is he?" Hinata asked.

"That's Sasuke's brother, but Sasuke hates his guts." Naruto explained.

Sasuke just glared at him and he looked like he was about to punch Itachi in the face but Sakura stopped him.

"Sasuke, you can't stop your brother from coming to the mall, it's a free country."

"Hn." He said as he sat down and kept glaring at Itachi, which he ignored.

"Hi, you must be Sasuke's brother, Itachi." Sakura said as she stuck out her hand. Itachi somehow got the wrong message and grabbed her hand, pulled her close to him and wrapped an arm around her waist so that she couldn't escape. Currently there faces were about three inches apart and Sakura was blushing madly. "Your kawaii, you know that?" He asked as she just blushed and tried to free herself from his grip. "Bye, bye Sakura. Till we meet again" he said as he let go of her waist and her hand and walked away. Sakura, still flustered, sat down at the table and looked at her lap. Still flustered she looked up and everyone was staring at her, Sasuke who was crushing a can in his hand looking mad, even Naruto who was currently in the middle of eating his ramen, mouth open was starting at her.

"What?? Stop staring at me!" Sakura said looking down again.

"Sorry Sakura although that Itachi usually keeps a low-profile at school he doesn't like PDA (Public Display of Affection). Some girls usually dump him, even though he is HUGELY popular, but because of him PDA rule they dump him anyway." Tenten explained.

"Yah, there's something that you don't see everyday" Shikamaru said sarcastically

"With that out of the way, let's go SHOPPING!!" Ino exclaimed.

"NO!!" Naruto yelled, and started banging his head on the table.

"Troublesome, Neji isn't here with us to see Ino and her shopping spree." Shikamaru said.

"Hn Ino, can't we just leave and you girls can go shopping?" Sasuke asked.

"But, we need a ride back." She responded.

"That's ok Ino, we can just call my dad to pick us up!" Sakura said.

"YAY!! Come on! I want to shop till I drop!!" she cheered and started walking toward the stores.

"Bye guys! See you tomorrow!!" Tenten said as she turned her head slightly and waved good-bye to the guys.

"Aww, too bad Hinata isn't here…" Sakura said.

"I know! Let's call her cell." Ino suggested, and started dialing her number.

The phone rang. Once, Twice, Three times then someone answered. "Hello?" Hinata asked. "Hey Hinata! Can you come back to the mall were going to go shopping." Ino said. The Sakura grabbed the phone from her. "Why did you have to leave anyway??" she asked as Ino took the phone back. "I had to greet my grandparents that came just now. I'm pretty sure I can come now though."She said. "Ok, great, meet you in 10." Ino said as she closed her cell phone.

"So were are we meeting her?" Tenten asked.

"At the Hana Café, duh!" Ino said and put her hands on her hips.

"Hey they have one her?" Sakura asked Ino.

"Yup! Forehead-girl I told you they have one everywhere!!" she said giving her a 'didn't-you-know-that look'.

"Well, I'm sorry Ino-pig! Don't blame me if I just moved her like yesterday!!" she replied glaring at her.

"Forehead!"

"Pig!"

"FOREHEAD!!"

"PIGGY!!"

"Well sorry to interrupt your little quarrel but should we be meeting Hinata by now??" Tenten asked. Both girls turned their heads and stared at each other in shock.

"Kuso!!" They shouted and ran toward the café completely forgetting that they had left Tenten alone. Tenten sighed and sweat dropped anime style then something hit her.

"KUSO!! GUYS!! YOU LEFT ME HERE!!" she yelled as she tried to catch up to the panicking Ino and Sakura. Meanwhile people walking by gave the teenager a questionable look. Tenten eventually caught up and they three sped their way though the crowd of people, dodging there way through everyone and everything. They were out of breath as soon as they reached the café. Hinata saw them and waved them at her table.

"Sorry were late Hinata, Sakura and Ino were arguing." Tenten explained.

"Sorry Hinata" Sakura and Ino said sheepishly.

"That's ok guys!" Hinata exclaimed. "Your early!"

"Wha-a-at?!" they said dumbfounded.

"Yup, see it's only 4:45.You agreed to meet me here at 5" she explained.

"Oh right!" Ino said. "I knew that!"

"Yah right." Tenten muttered under her breath earning a glare from Ino.

"Can we go shopping now??" Sakura asked.

"Sure!!" Ino exclaimed. "Where do you want to go??"

"Hollister" Tenten replied.

"American Eagle" Sakura replied.

"Wet Seal" Hinata said shyly.

"But I want to go to Charlotte Rousse!!" Ino whined.

After two minutes of Ino whining they agreed to go to Wet Seal first, then American Eagle, Charlotte Rousse, and finally Hollister. After three hours of shopping they collapsed at the food court.

"Hey guys it's like eight already and I'm starving!" Tenten whined.

"Me too!" Sakura and Ino said in unison

"Jinx you owe me a soda!" they said in unison again

"No you do!"

"Not me you!" they said pointing at each other.

"Stop that!!" they exclaimed and turned away. A moment later they turned back.

"HAH!" they yelled.

"DARN IT!" they said.

"Stop that!!"

"GRR!!" they yelled while a spark formed between them. Tenten and Hinata sweat dropped at the sight.

"Guys, what do you want to eat??" Hinata asked.

"CHINESE!!" Sakura and Ino yelled in unison and again started their glaring contest. Tenten and Hinata again sweat dropped at the sight.

"So… Let's go order!" Tenten exclamined pulling them out of their glaring contest.

'That's a relief. Finally they stopped arguing.' Tenten thought.

They ordered their food and sat down eating in peace.

'**THIS SILENCE I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE!!'** Sakura's inner fumed.

'Deal with it.'

'**NO SAY SOMETHING NOW!!' **

'no'

'**grr!!'**

'Fine. I don't feel like fighting now.'

"Hey guys, why do they have uniforms? At my old High School they didn't have." Sakura asked.

Ino and Tenten exchanged looks.

"Well, they changed to the uniform policy last year because of the incident." Tenten said.

"What incident?" Hinata asked.

"You know Sasuke's fan club right?" Ino started, Sakura and Hinata simply nodded.

"Well they thought they were the boss of everyone and they gave a ticket to anyone who didn't fit their fashion policy" Ino said with air quotes.

"Once they gave the Board of Education Director the worst criticism they have ever gave anyone. He was furious that he suspended Karin and Ami for the rest of the school year. Apparently he calls himself fashionable and should not be criticized." Tenten said.

"Yah right you call that fashion?" Ino exclaimed.

"Ino, how bad?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Try a green sweater vest, black dress pants, high socks, black dress shoes, and a bow-cut hairstyle." Ino said shivering at the thought.

"Ok, still I don't see why they have to affect all of the other students." Hinata said.

"Yah, someone should tell him!" Tenten said.

"THAT'S IT!!" Ino exclaimed pounding her fist on the table.

"Ino, sometimes you can be so impulsive." Sakura said. "Still what's it?"

"We should make a petition and if he declines maybe we could give him a makeover!" she said. "How's that sound?"

"Good I guess." Tenten replied twirling a lock of hair between two fingers as she took another sip of her soda.

"Sure!" Sakura and Hinata said as a cell phone went off.

"Moshi, Moshi?" Sakura said.

"Hey, Sakura, are you ready to leave?"

"Yup! Hey Dad, can I my friends come too??"

"Sure!" He replied.

"Ok were coming out now. Bye now!" She said hanging up her phone.

"Who was that Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"That was my dad, he's here. Let's go!"

"Ok!"

They walked outside to the parking lot and easily found Sakura dad's limo. He opened the door for them even though there was no reason to, and they climbed inside. The girls chatted excitedly about their plan and soon arrived at Sakura's house.

"Wow Sakura you're I love your house!" Tenten exclaimed and started gazing at her house.

"Well come on! That's only the outside!" she said.

They walked in only to be greeted by what Sakura dreads the most.

"SAAAKUURAAAAA-CHAAAAAAAANNN!!"yelled a little girl.

"Oh Shit."she cursed under her breath.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone!! Sorry about the late update. I meant to update this sooner…but which sucks I had like three projects, one I finished the other two barely started and there due soon. XP Well please review and thank you!!**


	6. Pause

**Chapter 6: Infirmary Visit**

**Author's Note: Hello!! Um……..I'll try to do the next couple chapters on ShikaIno, NejiTen & NaruHina…..sorry but It's mainly SasuSaku…..Please Review thanx!!**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

'**Inner Thoughts'**

**-**

**-**

* * *

A little girl yelled to her beloved cousin. "SAKURA-CHAN!!" she exclaimed.

"Err…Hello Asami." Sakura said half-heartedly.

"Guys, this is Asami, she is my cousin, and she's eight years old." She said gesturing to her. She gestured to Hinata, Tenten and Ino this time. "Asami this is Hinata, Tenten, and of course you know Ino." They said hello to each other and Sakura motioned Asami to talk to her away from the other girls.

"Asami what are you doing here??"she asked.

"Why else would I be here?" she snapped. She looked away for a brief second and turned her attention back to Sakura. "To visit you silly!"

"Do your parents know you're here?" Sakura asked worriedly, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Of course! They are staying here till next weekend. Isn't that great!! We get to hang out and have fun together!!" she said as her eyes filled with excitement.

"Great…" Sakura muttered sarcastically under her breath.

"Saki!! I want to see your room!!" Ino yelled.

"Ok, in a minute!" she said. Her attention turned back to the excited Asami who was planning out what they were going to do.

"Asami, you should go to bed now. It's important for you to get some sleep for your age." Sakura said as she pushed Asami to her room.

"But you promised that every time I visit you, you would play dolls and dress-up with me." She said tears forming in her eyes.

"True, I did say that but I have school tomorrow." Sakura said feeling a little guilty. She thought about it and an idea hit her. "I know! How about I play dolls and dress-up with you on the weekend, how's that sound?" she said.

"Fine! But pinky promise." Asami pouted, holding out her pinky.

"I pinky promise then. Kay, now go to sleep."

"Fine, good night Sakura-nee chan!"

"Night" she replied as she closed the door behind her. She walked back to where she had left her friends and they dragged the poor Sakura, who doesn't like to be dragged, to her room (okay, well mostly Ino dragged Sakura, but you get the idea). They reached her room and opened the door. Once inside the three curiously poked around her room gasping on how amazing everything looked.

"Wow, Sakura I totally love your room!!" Tenten exclaimed picking up one of Sakura's many bracelets and immediately clasping it on her wrist.

"I'm glad you like it, though Hinata has a bigger house than I do you know! She is a Hyuuga." Sakura replied simply.

Ino stood up and started skipping around the room. "Hey you should host a sleepover sometime Forehead!"

"Sounds like a great idea Ino-pig!"

"Forehead!"

"Pig!"

"Forehead!!"

"Pig!!"

"Forehe-" Ino shouted and paused for a second.

"Will you two shut up!!" Tenten yelled angrily. Her temper cooled down a bit to notice at what Hinata was doing.

"Hinata what are you doing?" she asked and raised one eyebrow.

"Huh? Oh. I'm looking at Sakura's ipod. Why??" she asked, eyes still glued to Sakura's ipod.

"I don't know, you just seemed quiet."Tenten replied lightly.

"Ok, hey guys, what about our plan to destroy Ami??" Ino asked poking her way through Sakura's closet. "Hey forehead!! Isn't this the shirt you gave me??" she yelled holding up a white t-shirt that had an arrow pointing to the right and said 'This is my BFF. Mess with her and pay!' She turned her head to the front of the shirt and then turned in Sakura's direction. "Hey Saki, my arrow is pointing the opposite direction of yours!!"

"Awesome shirt guys!!" Tenten exclaimed.

"That would be cool if we go to the mall and buy matching outfits!!" Ino exclaimed eyes sparkling with delight.

"Hey Ino, I wonder if they are going to have a back-to-school dance this year?" Tenten asked.

"They have a back-to-school dance??" Hinata gasped. "But I don't have a date yet!! Oh what am I going to do??" she said frustrated.

"Hinata, calm down. We're not even sure that they are going to have a dance or not!" Sakura said reassuringly, putting her hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"Fine." She grumbled softly.

The group heard a shout from Sakura and footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Sakura dinner is ready. Will you friends like to stay??" he mother said.

"Hey guys are you going to stay for dinner?" Sakura asked, turning to her friends.

"We just ate!" Ino whined.

"Well, how about we just have desert??" Sakura asked.

Tenten and Hinata exchanged looks.

"Can we really??" Tenten asked, pausing.

"I mean we don't want to intrude." Hinata finished waving her hands in front of her face.

"You guys are guests, and we ate already so let's have some desert!" Sakura exclaimed, ran downstairs, then came back up and gave the group and array of snacks and drinks to enjoy. They chatted for a while till they realized the time and Hinata gasped.

"Guys! I am so in trouble!" she said and started panicking.

"Why what happened??" Sakura asked.

"I forgot to tell my parents that I'm at your house!!" Hinata said.

"Oh yah! You told me how strict your father is! Sorry Hinata." Sakura apologized

"Um, just say that our shopping trip went overtime and we forgot that you had to leave!" Ino said searching for the right words to comfort her. "Besides the mall doesn't close till an hour more! Relax!" Ino said.

"I won't relax till father knows where I am!" Hinata said while dialing numbers on her cell phone. She then walked out of the room to the hallway. On the other line someone picked up.

"Hello?" the voice said.

"Father?" Hinata asked.

"HINATA!! WHERE ARE YOU?!" the voice boomed.

"I'm at the mall still…with my friends…sorry we lost track of time." Said Hinata unsure of what to say.

"Fine. You better have your homework done young lady! Otherwise your grounded!" he said.

"Ok Father, I finished my homework and we are coming back. Ok, don't worry!!" she said cheerfully.

"Kay, Hinata, but I expect you to be home by 11, you got that??" Her father's tone was serious.

"Hai Father! Good-night!" she said as she hung up her cell and went back into the room where the rest of the group was.

"Hey Hina! So how did your father take it?" Sakura asked as Hinata made her way back to the group.

"He took it fine…I guess, but I have to be home in less than half an hour." She said picking up her school bag and books.

"My driver should be here soon. Hey Tenten do you want a ride since you live close to me?" Hinata asked turning her head slightly and waiting for her response.

"Sure Hinata! Thanx! Bye guys! See you tomorrow!" Tenten and Hinata said as they walked out the door.

"Oh, wait what about you Ino??" Hinata asked before she left.

"My house is about four houses down from here! I'll just walk!" she responded also gathering her things to leave and bidding Sakura good-bye before leaving her house.

"See you tomorrow guys!" Ino shouted loudly, waving toward her friends.

"Bye!" Sakura yelled before closing the door behind her.

* * *

-The next day-

Sakura ran out of her house and walked a couple of houses down to Ino's. She knocked on the door waiting patiently, but there was no answer. She knocked again, but still no one answered. She knocked one final time and the door finally opened and their greeting was not plesent.

"What do you want?!" the old man yelled, there was a possibility that he was slightly deaf.

"Um, does Ino live here??" She asked nervously.

"Ino?? Ino?? Why would I have a boar around my house?? Huh?? You tell me why??"he replied. After a minute of arguing with the old man, Sakura was already mad.

"You know what!! Never mind!!" she yelled.

"What?? You tell me you want Ino now you want Never mind?? Jeez make up your mind!! Kids these days, they just don't listen."

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Ino asked as she walked out of her house, locking the front door and watching the two argue.

"Ino! What you doing here! I thought you live four houses down!" Sakura said looking frustrated.

"I do see!" Ino replied as she pointed her finger toward Sakura's house. "One" she moved her finger toward the next house. "Two" again moving her finger. "Three and Four!" she exclaimed.

"INO!! You live five houses down!!" Sakura yelled.

"I do?" she said and carefully counting again. "Oh, right" realizing her mistake.

"Anyway…lets go!" Ino said skipping cheerfully down the sidewalk toward their school. A little bit after Sakura joined her and they chatted about everything and anything. Sakura and Ino walked to the gates of Konoha High only to come face to face with their new so-called enemy.

"**Hello**……forehead girl……pig" Ami sneered.

"Hello……Ami…toad." Ino muttered the last part under her breath.

"Listen if you think you have a chance with Sasuke-kun, forehead girl, then your wrong! You got that??" she shouted the last part.

"Well we're just friends you realize that!" she threw back.

"Whatever. I'll believe it when I see it!" Ami yelled and flipped her hair back. "Well, come on girls!" she said pointing to her so-called followers. She turned around and said one final thing before they could only see her retreating figure. "Oh and by the way, our leader would not be coming till later in the year so you got lucky Haruno!"

"Whatever!" she yelled back.

"Jeez I hate them!" Ino said, eyes narrowing into slits.

"Yah I do too! Which sucks because this is only the second day back!" Sakura said while the two were walking to their class.

"Sakura-chan! Ino!" yelled a voice from behind them. It was Naruto and he was waving to them. Suddenly a door opened and he rammed right into it. Sakura and Ino ran over to help the fallen Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, are you all right?" Sakura asked.

"Sure am Sakura-chan!" he said dizzily.

"I don't believe he's fine Sakura"Ino paused. "Should we take him to the Infirmary??" she continued.

"I guess so." She said unsure of what to do.

Hinata walked over to the group and offered to help.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well Naruto was coming to us when a door opened and he slammed into it." Ino explained.

"Now I think we should take him to the Infirmary." Sakura said.

"Here I'll take him, you guys can get to class." Hinata said while helping Naruto stand up.

Naruto put one arm around Hinata's neck for support while Hinata wrapped one arm around his torso from preventing him from falling. "Oh. Sakura, can you tell Kakashi-sensei that were in the Infirmary?" Hinata asked.

"Sure Hinata!" she exclaimed.

Sakura and Ino left to go to homeroom while the other two left to go to the health room.

"Your Late!!" the class yelled. The two had a confused look on their face when their classmate spoke.

"Sorry, we thought you were Kakashi-sensei." The boy apologized.

"It's ok, but we were always here!" Ino said dragging Sakura to the back of the classroom where all of their friends were.

"Good Morning Class!! Who's absent??" Kakashi asked.

"Um, Naruto and Hinata are in the infirmary sensei." Sakura said.

"Why?"

"Cuz Naruto slammed into the door and Hinata is helping him" Ino said, rolling her eyes because she got tired of repeating herself over and over.

"Oh……Forget I asked." He muttered.

* * *

"Hm, I wonder where the nurse is." Hinata said looking around the empty room. "Anyway, Naruto you should lay down."

She grabbed an ice pack from the refrigerator and wrapped it in a towel. Then she placed it on top of Naruto's forehead.

"Ok, does your head still hurt Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Just a little bit. Thanx for helping me Hinata!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"N-no Problem!" she said. She felt her face heating up.

"Ehh?? Hinata, do you have a fever too? Your face is all red!!" Naruto asked as he put his hand on her forehead.

"No, I'm fine!" she said still red in the face.

There was a silence between them and Hinata just stood up and sat down in a chair across the room.

"Hey Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"I'm going to get a smoothie after school, you want to come?"

"Sure." She replied her face heating up again.

"I mean I have to thank you somehow for taking care of me!" he said with a huge grin.

They chatted for a while till Hinata brought up the topic of how Naruto felt.

"So……are you feeling better??"

"Yah, I think I can manage the rest of the school day!"

"Ok! I think it's English now!"

"Oh NO!!" he said.

"What?? What's wrong??" she asked.

"I forgot to do my English homework!!"

"You can copy off of mine."

"I can? You're the best Hinata!" he replied giving her a big bear hug which she automatically blushed. Hinata gave Naruto her homework tablet and he immediately started copying off answers.

"Um, Naruto-kun?"

"Huh? What is it Hinata?"

"It's already lunch time" she said quietly.

"Oh, then I won't be needing this!" he gave back her English tablet and they walked off to the cafeteria. They sat down at their usual table and joined in the conversation.

"Hey Hinata!! Haven't seen you guys all day!" Tenten said.

"Yah, we were in the Infirmary. So, what did I miss?" Hinata asked.

"Only the best moment in history!!" Ino exclaimed. "Ami so-called tried to trip on Sasuke but he moved out of the way and she knocked the cheerleaders and herself into this giant mud puddle!! They were screaming their heads off and they all got detention!! It was hilarious!! We took pictures and since were in the yearbook committee were going to submit them so that Ami is going to be in it!!"

"Sounded like it was funny!" Hinata said.

"Oh it was! It was hilarious!" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"You should have seen the look on Ami's face when everyone was laughing at her!!" Sakura said and started giggling.

"But that means that we are still going to get her back right?" Shikamaru asked.

"Of course we are!" Neji said.

'That's ok! I got to spend time with Naruto and that's all that matters! He even asked me to come to get a smoothie with him after school!' Hinata thought and looked at her friends. Naruto was complaining about not getting to see Ami covered in mud. Neji was covering his ears tired of listening to Naruto whining. Sasuke and Sakura we talking. Shikamaru was sleeping and Ino was yelling at him for being so lazy, and last but not least Tenten was smiling at the sight of Neji hitting Naruto.

* * *

A/N: Happy Memorial Day!! Lol!! Please Review and Check out my other stories!!


End file.
